Sabriel Week Day Four: Crossdressing Kink
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: The prompt for day four of Sabriel Week was porn. We had to choose something from a list of kink and I chose crossdressing Please enjoy, PWP, just you you're warned lol, it kind of carries on from my Sabriel Week Day Two prompt but you don't have to read that one to get this one. Sabriel, implied Destiel


Tonight was Sam and Gabriel's one year anniversary and after getting engaged in Madrid the month before, Gabriel wanted to somehow top that. After hours of pondering he discovered that nothing in this world could beat the day they'd spent out in the snow when Sam had taken the biggest step in their relationship so far. However, it did occur to him that there was something very special he could give to Sam that night, and it required shopping.

Gabriel was gone most of the day and Sam was becoming awfully depressed. He hadn't planned on going hunting that day, knowing it was his and Gabriel's anniversary, but the archangel hadn't showed up. He'd even made him a giant Reese's cup in the shape of a heart with their anniversary date written on it in pink icing. Sam wasn't really mad, more like worried, considering Gabriel had been gushing about this day for the last week and a half.

"Dean…do you think he's hurt? What if something's happened?" Sam whispered frantically, earning a sympathetic look from his older brother.

"Do you want Cas to go find him?" Sam shook his head.

"Not necessarily find him, just make sure he's okay…please?" Dean nodded and prayed to Castiel, who popped in immediately. Castiel was in nothing but his trench coat…in the literal sense. Castiel had poofed in front of Dean with his coat proudly open and a small shy smile on his lips that made Dean's cock twitch.

"C-Cas!" Dean whispered frantically, gesturing to the angel that Sam was in the room. Castiel hurriedly snapped clothes on and glared at his hunter.

"Dean, you said you'd call when you were ready to…" Dean nodded.

"I know, but my brother needs you." Castiel cocked his head to the side and walked up to Sam.

"Samuel?" Sam's hazel eyes were glazed over and he looked pleadingly up at Castiel.

"Find my Fiancée." Castiel zapped out of the motel room but then zapped back as quickly as he'd left. His face was beet red and he could no longer look Sam in the eyes.

"Gabriel is fine Sam, he will be with you shortly." The look on Castiel's face was scaring both hunters, but Cas left no time for explanations as he grabbed Dean's wrist and poofed away again. Now Sam was completely alone and ten times more worried, pacing around his motel room until he heard the unmistakable flutter of angel wings.

"Happy anniversary, Sammy." Sam looked more than confused, looking from his mischievous looking trickster to the shopping bags in his hand.

"Where have you been, Gabe? You had me worried sick!" Gabriel looked guiltily at the floor and gestured to the shopping bags.

"I'm sorry, Samsquatch, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that…I wanted to actually going shopping for you instead of materializing you a present from thin air…I wanted it to be more special." Sam's eyes softened. He didn't say anything, but beckoned Gabriel to him with his finger. Gabriel grinned and sat the bags down, bounding over to his other half happily. Sam cupped Gabriel's shin and pulled him into a tender kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip ever so gently. Gabriel moaned and let out a small whine when Sam pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

"You're so sweet." Gabriel chuckled.

"Sweet as candy, hm? Are you ready for your present?" Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's long honey-colored locks.

"As long as you're ready for yours." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and Sam

went behind his bed, where he had been sneakily hiding it while they'd been staying in that particular motel the whole week on a case. He pulled out a book, not stopping to show it to his lover as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the home made Reese's cup. Gabriel practically squealed at the sight of the large candy and Sam rolled his eyes lovingly, dropping the rather large book in Gabriel's hands to re-focus his attention. On the outside of the book was the word "Sabriel" in Sam's handwriting. Gabriel's eyebrow rose and Sam blushed.

"It's our names meshed together…" Gabriel wanted to make fun of his hunter for the cheesiness of that but was at a loss for words when he opened the book up. It was a scrap book with a page dedicated to every moment they'd ever shared together that had been caught on camera. The memories that didn't have a picture to accompany them were pages of letters that Sam had written, explaining why that memory was special to him. Gabriel laid it on the table next to the candy and pulled Sam into a bear hug.

"I love you." Sam nuzzled in to his loves hair and smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriel then pranced over to his bags and handed one to Sam.

"I'm going to the bathroom to ready myself, you can make use of your present in here with the drapes drawn since Dean is absent." Gabriel didn't explain further as he scampered off to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam was more than confused until he peered into the bag.

"Holy shit…"

About twenty minutes later Gabriel waltzed out of the bathroom in the new outfit he'd bought especially for his Sam. He was wearing a white corset and a gold thong that matched his three-inch gold heels, and on his back was a pair of fuzzy pink angel wings that matched his bright pink lipstick.

"Oh Sammy baby, where are you hiding?" He called out, knowing full well that Sam was embarrassed of the outfit that had been in his bag.

"Gabriel…we've never had sex before. I don't want you to laugh at me during our first time." Gabriel pouted.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I picked the outfit out, I won't laugh. Besides, you haven't seen me yet, it'll be you that laughs." Sam poked his head out from his hiding place and grinned. A little more comfortable now that he'd seen his angel's getup, stood up and walked forward. Gabriel was very, very pleased by the sight before him. Sam was decked out in a red leather corset and black leather miniskirt, a riding crop in his hand and devil horns as red as his lipstick atop his head. He was also in three inch heels that were black as coal, and in the hand that wasn't holding the riding crop, was fluffy red and black handcuffs. Gabriel strutted over to Sam and whispered hotly in his ear.

"You look deliciously evil, baby boy." Sam's miniskirt suddenly seemed a lot tighter and he grunted.

"And you look terribly innocent." Gabriel's eyes grew wide and the spread out on Sam's motel bed.

"Oh dear…who's going to rob me of said innocence?" Sam's eyes darkened and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Nobody but me, over, and over…" He trailed off, sauntering to the bed and handcuffing Gabriel to it. He straddled his waist and pressed his lips against the shell of Gabriel's ear.

"…and over." He whispered hotly, causing Gabriel to shudder with anticipation. Sam pulled Gabriel's thong off and kissed the insides of his thighs teasingly, nipping at the sensitive flesh around his penis. Gabriel bucked his hips up in need and Sam's smirk grew.

"So eager…" He mused, eyeing his lover's erection. He softly brushed his fingertips along the base and Gabriel cried out.

"S-Sammy…" Gabriel was writhing around everywhere, trying to grab at Sam's hair even though his hands were bound. Sam used the riding crop to spank Gabriel hard on the ass.

"Be still for mama." He cooed darkly, taking his neck in his mouth and sucking savagely, leaving dark red lipstick prints and even darker hickies all over him. While his mouth was busy elsewhere, Sam's hands slipped to Gabriel's neglected penis, pumping and massaging it, earning all sorts erotic sounds from his counterpart. Gabriel was a mess beneath Sam, shaking and nearing an orgasm. Noticing this, Sam abruptly stopped, earning a dissatisfied whimper from the trickster. Gabriel didn't know it was possible, but Sam's expression grew even darker.

"I'm going to make you beg, baby…what do you want me to do?" Gabriel reached up for a heated kiss before panting out "I want you to fuck me." Sam chuckled darkly and squeezed his member in his hand.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You want me to what?" Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Sam, take me now, I need you inside me!" Sam smacked his ass hard again with the riding crop.

"Watch your mouth or mama will have to wash it out for you." He growled, biting his neck hard, practically ripping his own thong off and pulling his miniskirt up enough to reveal his large pulsating cock. He then took the end of the riding crop and stuck it in front of Gabriel.

"Suck it." Gabriel tentatively took the end of the device in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as if giving a blowjob. He sucked on it for a few moments before Sam pulled it out and lined it up with his ass.

"You're going to need stretching out, right, Gabey?" Sam didn't wait for an answer, sliding the freshly lubricated end of the crop into his Gabriel's tight hole. Gabriel moaned loudly and tried to grab on to Sam's hair again for leverage, earning a spanking from Sam's large hands this time. Gabriel rocked in to the spanks, discovering that he very much liked them and wanted more. Sam didn't give him what he wanted however, his own need beginning to control the direction in which the foreplay was going. The end of the riding crop was soon thrown to the side after a few moments of wiggling it and pushing it in and out. Sam lined his cock up to Gabriel's asshole and leaned up, kissing his lover rather adoringly as if to distract him from the pain he was about to feel. He pushed in tenderly at first, and after Gabriel's first few cries of pain subsided and he was assured that his archangel was alright, Sam began to move like an animal. Sam used one arm to steady himself by grabbing on to the headboard and used the other to pull his corset down and

tease Gabriel's left nipple, the right being sucked into his mouth. Gabriel was on sensory over-load, his entire body shaking from all the sensations. Gabriel had never been fucked like this before, hell, he'd never been fucked, he had only been with women up until he'd met Sam.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy!" He chanted, his entire body trembling under the larger mans touch. Sam pulled out to the tip and then rammed himself back into Gabriel, pressing as hard as he could into that one sensitive bundle of nerves that made him scream. Sam took both hands and grabbed on to Gabriel's hair, pulling it as hard as he could and ramming himself ever deeper inside of him. His hands were exploring every inch of his angel's body, eventually reaching his straining member once again and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Gabriel couldn't control himself anymore, his orgasm finally consuming him.

"Sam!" He screamed as loud as was physically possible, his seed shooting all over Sam's chest and his ass muscles clamping down around Sam's cock. Sam was on the edge of release, Gabriel's hot tight walls rubbing his dick in just the right way.

"Ohhhh God, Gabriel baby I love you." He yanked once more at the tricksters hair and came deep within him, riding his orgasm like a wave and collapsing on top of his love. The two laid like that for a while, sexed out and unable to move.

"You're amazing in bed Sammy…where in the world did you learn to be so dominate and intimidating? It's rather sexy." Sam chuckled.

"It comes naturally to me. Maybe it's because Dean treats me like such a kid all the time…I can only really be the bossy one in bed." Gabriel let out a breathless laugh and snuggled in to his hunter.

"Screw Dean, you can boss me around whenever the fuck you want too." Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead gently and sighed. He looked down at the high heels that he was still wearing and grinned. Maybe that stupid cross dressing idea wasn't so stupid after all…as a matter of fact, it had turned out to be the best anniversary present ever.


End file.
